Thief or Hero
by SociallyAwkwardGeek
Summary: What if Bruce didn't adopt Dick? What if he got stuck with a abusive adoptive father? What if Dick became the food thief and sometimes hero, Robin? Can Batman and Young Justice save him? First fan fiction. Please read! T because of abuse.
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow YJ fans. I am Masterbrey. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Please review! Well, let us get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

 _Richard can hear the roar of the crowd as the spotlight falls on him. He can hear Haly's booming voice as he introduces 9-year-old Richard Grayson to the wild crowd. Dick waves to the crowd while waiting for his cue. His mom and dad, Mary and John Grayson, come swinging towards him on the trapeze. Mary's arms are outstreched to catch him. Dick gets ready to jump, but then he hears-_

 _*SNAP*_

 _The wires of the trapeze holding his parents snaps. Dick's gleeful face is replaced with one of pure terror as he looks at his parent. Their faces showing the same emotion. Mary screams for her son as she falls. John and Mary Grayson fall to the netless ground where their lifeless bodies now li-_

 _*BEEP BEEP*_

13-year-old Dick wakes up in a cold sweat as he turns to turn off his alarm clock. _Why is it always that same nightmare?_ Dick wonders. It isn't a nightmare really, more of a memory coming back. That fateful night that made poor Richard Grayson an orphan and landed him with his abusivie, adoptive father, Gabe Smalls. Dick winced at the thought of the brown-headed, fat, bruly man. _That reminds me_ Dick thought _better not be late getting ready for school, or I'll get The Belt._ Dick shivered. He hated that belt.

As he gets up from his sleeping bag, the closest thing he has for a bed, he looks around his dark, cramped, damp room. As he does so his stomach growls. He pats his stomach. _Don't worry stomach,_ he thought. _I'll steal some food tonight if Gabe doesn't feed us today._ He got dressed and walked out his door and the front door of the house, carefully avioding waking Gabe, heading to Central City High School.

 **Thanks for reading. Please tell me if I should continue. I promise the next chapter will be longer. This one was just a inderduction.**


	2. The Curious Cat

**Hello everyone, it is me again. I have decieded that I will start writing this in first person POV. Sorry for changing it. Here we go.**

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.** **  
**

* * *

 **Dick's(POV)**

I run down the street to get to school before everyone else. Being a genius kid who skipped 2 grades kinda makes you a bully traget. I get enough beatings at home without those bullies and I so do not want to deal with them today after the beating I got from Gabe yesterday. I did get lucky enough to only get away with a black eye thourgh. Now I have to come up with a exuse so my best friend, Wally West, won't ask any questions. Totally not feeling the aster today.

I skid to a halt in front of the steps of the main doors. I see Wally waiting for me at the doors. I sigh then I start my way up the steps.

"Hey dude." Wally waves and grins at me. I returned the wave with a smirk.

"Hey, any bullies in sight?" I ask nervously. He shakes his head no and then he looks at my right eye. His happy expression turns to one with worry and concern. _Great here comes the questions._ I mentally groan.

"Dick, what happened to your eye?"

"Oh this little thing? Got in a fight with a bully, no big deal." I say calmly. I pray inside my head he doesn't catch my lie. _Why did he have to ask? Hasn't he heard that "curiousity killed the cat" and that cat is me._

"Oh, what ever you say," he said unconvinced. "Come on don't want to be late for first period." Flashing a small grin. We walked to our lockers, laughing at the joke Wally just told. _Here goes nothing._ I think entering the classroom.

* * *

I walk out the front doors of the highschool with Wally. Waving and saying our goodbyes we part our ways. I run home hoping that I am not to late. I didn't notice the time flying by while talking to Wally. _Gabe is going to kill me!_ I walk up to the front door fearfully and opened it. I looked around the room. No Gabe. That's new. I walk quietly up the stairs. I almost made it up the stairs before I heard the gruff, faimlier voice that I fear.

"Trying to sneak past me, brat?" I turn around at a speed so fast, a speedster would be jealous. Gabe. Standing in all his lazy butt glory.

"N-nn-no si-ir," I studder out. "I-I-I didn't se-ee you." Gabe lifted his eyebrow at this. _I hope there is no punis-_

* _CRACK*_

I stumbled backwards from the blow to my nose. I reach my hand up to my nose and I feel blood running down my face. I touch my nose. I wince at the pain that flared up. _Dang it! It is problely broken!_ When I turn and face Gabe, I see he has a smug look on his face. I get ready for more hits, but they never come.

"Consider this your lucky day brat. Now go to your room," he sneered with a slight smirk. I run to my room, but not before I hear that terrible voice.

"And no food today etheir," he yells. I sigh. I grab a rag to wash my nose to get the blood. After that I pull out a red hoodie, black jeans, red-and-black tennies shoes, and a domino mask and put them on. I put on my backpack and I was Robin the food thief and sometimes hero. I jump out my window with a flip. Time to go steal some food.

* * *

 **Wally(POV)**

As I walking was home, I couldn't help thinking about Dick's black eye. He said it was just a bully, but I can't help thinking that it is something else. When Dick said what happened, he wouldn't look me in the eyes. Somehow he is always hurt and won't give me a reason. _What if he is getti-_ Before I can finish that thought I heard a scream.

"Help! Robin stole my purse!" I groan as I rush to put on my uniform. Robin is a thief in Central City that me and Flash have been trying to catch for years. I hate that kid. I got my Kid Flash outfit on and run trowards the red-and-black thief. I finally corner him in the ally.

"I suggest you drop that purse and come with me downtown," I say to the cornered bird.

"Hey just calm down. The answer is no on the purse and the downtown. I let you go if you leave now," he replies cooly. I looked at him dumbstrucked. _Let_ me _go_. I look at him and I can see he is clearly annoyed.

"Let _me_ go. Look we can do this the hard way or the easy way," I say. Just than a pipe comes trowards my face. I jump down and roll away barly missing the pipe. _Hard way then._ I look up and see that the purse is there instead of him. I facepalm. _Gone again._ I run to uncle Barry's house in my civies. I walk in.

"Uncle Barry," I yell. He runs down the stairs and looks at my dirty clothes.

"What happened to you, Kid?" He ask, concerned.

"Robin."

"Him again? We really need to catch him." Just then a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Do you think Young Justice could take care of him?" He ponders on this for a minute before his face brightens.

"You know what, Kid? I'll go talk to Bats. You should go tell the team about Robin. Bye, Wally." He walks away to call Batman. I turn to go to the Zeta beams outside my house. I walk thourgh the tube into Mt. Justice.

 **Thanks for reading! Review please! See Ya! :)**


	3. Catching Robin

**Welcome back everyone! I was going to update tomorrow, but seeing how many people viewed this I will continue today. As always please review and disclaimer in chapter one. Now here we go.**

* * *

 **Dick's(POV)**

I run thourgh the shadows to the window of my room. I can't believe I almost got caught by Flash Jr...erm Kid Flash. Luckly I had my trusty Mr. Rusty Pipe. I was able to get $20 out of that lady's purse. Enough to buy me a 3 sandwitches.

I climb up to my window on the second story. I sneak in through my window and take of my mask. I hide it at the bottom of the cardboard box underneath all my clothes. I take off my hoodie, jeans, and shoes and hide them where I put my mask at. I changed in to a t-shirt and boxers to go to bed in.

I turn on my alarm and slip through the cover of my way too small sleeping bag. I put my head down on the pillowless concrete ground and slip into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Wally's(POV)**

When I walk in Mt. Justice I can hear the robotic, female voice annoucing my arrival. I can smell M'gann's burnt cookies. I'm in the kitchen in a flash. Artemis looks at my dirty clothes. _Dang it! I forgot to change!_

"Did you roll in a pile of dirt, Baywatch?" Artemis smirks as she asks the question. I roll my eyes and take a bite of the cookie.

"No Arty, I had a run in with Robin," I tell her.

"Who is this "Robin"," Miss M ask, joining the converation.

"The reason why I am here. Me and Flash need help catching him," I tell her bluntly. Kaldur and Supey enter the room joining the converation.

"I'm in. Haven't had a mission in weeks," Superboy says.

"Good. Bats is suppose to come in tomorrow to explain the mission. Right now I'm going to inform you about him. Follow me to the mission room." I say while walking to the mission room. Everyone was following me. I reached the the mission room and started explaining who Robin is. I was almost finished when Artemis said somehing.

"So basically this "Robin" dude is just a kid? This should be easy!" Artemis said. I sighed. _Robin is not "just a kid"._

"He might be young, but so are we. We souldn't underesimate him. He almost took me out with a rusty pipe earier." I stated.

"It is not that hard to take you out, Kid Idiot."

"I agree with Kid. We should not underestimate him, even if he is just 13." Kaldur said wisely. _Thank you, Kaldur._ I shot Kaldur a thankful glance.

"Well I got to head back home. See you guys tomorrow for the mission, bye." I wave and walk into the zeta tube.

* * *

 **Dick's(POV) The next day**

I walk into my room nursing my newly bruised ribs and whipped back. _Well a least he didn't break my ribs like last time._ Me and my big mouth got me in trouble...again. I sighed. My stomached growled. _Time to steal, stomach._ I pull out my Robin clothes and put them on. I look out at the night sky and jumped out through the window. I ran into the sleepless city.

I ran into Bob's Supermarket with my hood up and head down. I grab a sandwitch and head out the door. I walk to the park and sit on a bench. I start eating my sandwitch while looking up at the starless sky. _When I was with the circus, there was always stars. Mami and tati would always take me out to see the stars._ I didn't realize I was crying till the tears fell on my lap. I quickly wipe the tears off my face.

I can't shake the feeling I'm being watched. _It is problably just a cat or somet-_ Before I finish that thought, five dark figures drop around me. Before I can react, something hits me in the head. My last thought was _"oh crap"._ Before I passed out I saw a yellow and red blur with a rope.

* * *

 **I know this is kinda short, but I wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. The reason I have been updating so fast is that my family took a trip to Arkansas. I got kinda bored in the car for four hours and right now I am in the hotel room and I am really bored. Also I do not like leaving my readers without a chapter too long. Please review! BYE!**


	4. The Terrifying Truth

**Hello faithful readers. As always please review and the disclaimer crap is on chap 1. On with the show.**

* * *

 **Wally's(POV)**

I tie up Robin and put him in the Bioship. Instead of taking him to juvie, we are going to put him in a holding cell for quetioning. Bat's orders. I am practically bouncing out of my seat in excitement. _We actually caught THE Robin._ I look back at his sleeping form. _You know Bats never said we couldn't take off his mask._

"Hey guys, Bats didn't say we couldn't take off his mask, right?" I ask, inching closer to Robin. They all look at me.

"I do not think it would be wise, Kid," Kaldur stated.

"What's wrong with knowing a crimnal's identity?" Artemis ask."We pretty much know every villains identity." Miss M and Supey nod their head with this statment. Kaldur nods, too.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I ask impatiently. I move my hand over his mask and tear it off. I am met with a famlier black eye.

"DICK?" I shout in surpise.

"Excuse me?" Artemis ask looking at me. I blush slightly.

"This is Richard "Dick" Grayson, my best friend," I say, pointing at Dick.

"So let me get this straight. Your best friends with a crimnal that you have been fighting against for years?" Artemis ask, looking skecptical. I nod.

"I became friends with him after he got adopted. He goes to my highschool. I can't believe he would steal." I shake my head. _No way Dick would steal without a reason._ I look at him just noticing his broken nose. I go over to him and lift is hoodie to see if there are any more injuries. What I see horrifies me. He has scars running down his chest and it looked like he has bruised ribs. He is way too skinny, how long has he gone without eating.

 _That's why he steals food. Wait, Gabe has plenty of money to feed him. Unless- he doesn't._ I turn him over to see belt marks all over his back.

"Guys, I think I know why he is stealing food." They all look at me. "Come and see this."

* * *

 **Dick's(POV) Mt. Justice**

 _Ugh, what happened._ I try to get up, but there are ropes tieing me to a medical bed. _Huh._ Then it hits me. _Dang it! The Mini Justice League captured me._ I look down at my chest to see it bandaged. _Well, at least they patched me up! Even my nose feels better!_ I hear a door open and quickly pretended to be asleep. The person is right next to me now.

"I know your awake," the person says. I open my eyes and look at the person. Kid Flash loomes over me.

"Ah, nothing gets past you, does it, Flash Boy."

"Dick, cut the sarcasm. I'm here to take you to intergation with Batman and Black Canary." My eyes pop out of my head when he says my name.

"How do you know?!" I look him over before noticing the familer emerald eyes and flaming ginger hair. "WALLY?!" He removes his cowl and googles. He runs his hand through his hair.

"Looks like we both have secrects, huh Dick." Wally chuckles before turning serious again. "Why didn't tell me you were getting abused? I could've helped." His voice sounds so sad. I wince. He knows about Gabe.

"Wally, I wanted to. I really did, but I was scared what would happen. I didn't want to become a orphan again and I knew Gabe would kill me if I told someone." Tears slip down my face as I choke back a sob. Wally looks at me with sadness in his eyes. He undos the ropes and hugs me.

"Shhh, he can't get you now. I won't let him." After a while I stopped crying and I looked up at Wally.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Are you ready for the Bats and Canary?" I nod. Wally leads me to a room with Batman and Black Canary sitting in there.

* * *

 **WALLY'S(POV)**

I leave Dick and head to the common area where my teamates are. It pained me to see my best friend in tears. _Gabe is going to pay for what he has done._ My teamates turn to face me when I walk in.

"How did it go?" Kadur ask me.

"He broke down when I asked him why he didn't tell me. He said he didn't want to become a orphan again and Gabe would have killed him." I say. They nod their heads in understanding. When we were in the Bioship I told them Dick's backstory. "I just hope they go easy on him."

 **Well thats a wrap for tonight. Like always review! Sorry for it being short. I really need to get to sleep. Goodnight.**


	5. The Interrogation

**I'm back. I am going to answer some of the review questions.**

 **Guest- Yes, I am a huge Percy Jackson fan. So I just had to have Gabe as a villian.**

 **Guest- I know having the setting in Central City didn't make sense at first, but I wanted to add Wally in somehow.**

 **Thanks for all the postive reviews. As always review and disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

 **Dick's(POV)**

"Take a seat, please," Black Canary tells me in a nice, but commanding way. I sit in the seat across from them. I fidget under their stares. "Let's get started shall we." I nod my head.

"What's your name?" Canary questioned. _No use for lying._

"Richard John Grayson."

"Good. How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Ok. Do your parents know you are doing this?" I looked at her. Didn't she know my parents are dead.

"T-th-they're d-dead. My adoptive father doesn't know through." Canary gave me a sad look and Batman looks at Canary like they are having a silent conversation.

"Sorry. Would your adoptive father approve?" _Wally must of not told them about Gabe._

"Gabe wouldn't care. He is the reason I became Robin." Canary gave me a confused look.

"How is he the reason you became Robin?"

"Gabe...he a-abuses me. Sometimes he doesn't feed me." Canary and Batman look at each other. Canary looks a little shocked and Batman looks mad.

"Did anybody tell you that Bruce Wayne tried to adopt you?" I was shocked. Nobody told me, they just took me away to juvie because they didn't have space in the orphanage.

"No. They took me to juvie instead. They said there wasn't any room in the orphanage."

"They put you in juvie?" I nod my head. Canary just shook her head. "Ok, last question. I notice that sometimes you act like a hero and stop crimnals. Why."

"I don't like stealing, I want to help people instead. I know what it is like to lose something and someone important to you. I don't want anybody else to feel the same lost, but how can I save people if I can't even save myself." I look down at my feet. I remember all the newspapers asking if I was a thief or hero. I don't know. I remember saving all those people and bringing the crimnal to justice. I felt so alive, helping all those people.

"Thank you, Richard. You can stay with Wally till we fix the problem." I got out of my chair and walk out to Wally.

* * *

 **Batman's(POV)**

"I told you it was him. I knew it." I say to Canary as Richard leaves. I can't believe all these years he was Robin. _I need to bring Gabe to justice._

"I know. I just can't believe all he has been through. His parents were murdered in front of him, he was sent to juvie, and set up with a abusive parent." Canary sighs, "What are we going to do with him?"

"I was just thinking a few days ago that the manor was a little empty. I also have been thinking that the solo hero gig was getting boring." I say as a rare smile plays across my face.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes and also I think the team is one short of a member. I looked into his crimnal record. He can hack better than me. His acrobatics would help out the team a lot. All he needs is some training and he would be perfect." Canary pondered over this for a little bit.

"Ok, but we wait a little bit till after Gabe is in jail and you adopt him." I nod my head. I head out the room and head to go find Gabe in my Bruce Wayne form. _Time to go press charges against that jerk._

* * *

 **Wally's(POV)**

I pace while waiting for Dick. _I hope they went easy on him._ I aready called my mom and dad and told them about Dick's problem. They said he could stay as long as he would like. I saw Dick come out of the room heading trowards me. I am right by his side in a flash.

"So how'd it go?" I question him. He just shrugs. I sigh. "Well let me introduce you to my teammates. I walk him to where my teammates are sitting. They all look at us and Dick waves. Aqualad is the first to introduce himself.

"I am Aqualad."

"I'm Miss Martian, but you can call me M'gann."

"Superboy."

"Artemis."

"Well, it is nice to meet you guys," Dick says. By his tone I can tell he is uncomfortable.

"Hey Dick, how about we go to my house so you can get settled in?" I ask. He gives me a grateful nod and we leave through the Zeta beams.

 **At Wally's house**

* * *

I bring Dick up to my room, where my mom put in another bed.

"Welcome to my lair." I say to him as we enter. I pointed to the extra bed. "This one is yours. You can borrow some of my some of my PJs till we find a way to get yours." I grab an old T-shirt and PJ pants and give them to him. I go into my bathroom to get ready. When I come out I find him sitting on his bed wearing the red and black clothes I gave him.

"Well, it looks like your all dressed." I yawn. "I don't know about you, but I'm tuckered out." I turn off the lights and lay down on my bed. He does the same.

"Hey Wally?" I turn to look at him.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me stay here. You really didn't have to let me."

"I didn't _have_ to. I wanted to. Your my best friend, Dick."

"Your my best friend too, Wally. Well, we better get some sleep. It has been a long day. Night." He yawns and snuggles closer into the bed.

"Night." I pull the covers over me and drift into a dreamless slumber. Not knowing what will end up happening later tonight.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating sooner. My laptop died in the car. Had to what for four hours to charge it. Some action is going to come soon, just not yet. Review! Peace out!**


	6. The Nightmare

**Time for another chapter. Please review. There is going to be some Romani in this chapter. Sorry google translator only does Romanian. I will put what he is saying in the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Dick's(POV)**

 _My mama and tata came towards me. My mama bends down to my level._

 _"_ _Esti gata pentru a merge mai departe, meu pasăre mică?" Mama ask me._

 _"Da! Sunt atât de emoţionată! I say excited._

 _"I think we should try to talk in English, ok?" My tata says. I nod my head._

 _"I will try to talk the English." I say. My mama and tata are really good at speaking English. I am still learning through._

 _"Ok. Well, it is time to go do the show. Let's go." Tata says. We walk out to the trapeze. My mama and tata climb on one side of the it and I climb on the other side. The spotlight falls on them as Haly calls out their name. they take off their robes and wave the crowd. My tata goes first then my mama. They fly through the air. They come back for me. The spotlight falls on me. I am about to take off my robe. I heard a rattling sound so I look up. I see the wires are about to snap. I look at my parents in horror. I see the same emotion on their face then.._

 _*SNAP*_

 _They fall to the ground as I try to reach for them. The last word my mom uttered was my name. I climb down their as fast as I can and kneel at their lifeless bodies._

 _"Mama, tata! Lăsaţi-mă vă rog! Nu, nu, nu, nu. vă rog." I sob. The police drag me away from them. They put a blanket around me. A lady comes to me and takes me to a car. She tells me she is here to take me to a new family. I tell her I do not want a new family. All the sudden I hear a voice-_

 _"Dick, wake up!"_

I wake up to a worried speedster over me. Of course my first reaction was to punch the face.

* * *

 **Wally's(POV)**

I wake up to see Dick thrashing around in his bed. I get up and go over to him. He starts mumbling in this weird language.

"Mama, tata. întoarce-te. vă rog. Te implor. vă rog. Lăsaţi-mă singur. Nu, nu, nu, nu."

"Dick, wake up. It is just a nightmare. Dick, wake up." I say as I shake him. His eyes fly open and his fist came up and hit my face. "Ouch!"

"Asta a fost o versiune diferită de acest cosmar."

"Dude. I. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Are. Saying." I say very slowly. He rolls his eyes at me.

"You know I can still understand what you are saying right?" He says, but when he says it is heavy in accent. I blush in embarrassment before I notice the accent.

"Dude, you have an accent?" He clears his throat.

"Yes, but usually it doesn't show."

"Wait. Does that mean you weren't born in America?"

"Yeah. I was born in Romania. I was speaking Romani, the language of the people. Oh, and sorry about punching you in the face." He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It is ok. I probably shouldn't of stood that close. Is that why you make up words?"

"Yeah, when my parents taught me English, I had a lot of problems with prefixes. What time is it?" I look over at my alarm clock.

"1 a.m.. We better get back to sleep. Night."

"Night, Wals." I turn over to get some sleep. _I wonder what the nightmare was about?_ I wonder as I drift to sleep, dreaming about food.

* * *

 **translations**

 **mama-mom**

 **tata-dad**

 ** _Esti gata pentru a merge mai departe, meu pasăre mica-Are you ready to go on, my little bird_**

 ** _Da! Sunt atât de emoţionată-Yes! I am so excited_**

 ** _Mama, tata! Lăsaţi-mă vă rog! Nu, nu, nu, nu. vă rog-Mom, dad! Don't leave me please! No, no, no, no. Please_**

 **Mama, tata. întoarce-te. vă rog. Te implor. vă rog. Lăsaţi-mă singur. Nu, nu, nu, nu-** **Mom, dad. turn around. Please. I beg of you. Please. Don't Leave me alone. No, no, no, no**

 **Asta a fost o versiune diferită de acest cosmar-That was a different version of this nightmare**

 **Thanks for reading. review!**


	7. The News

**Sorry for not posting yesterdsay. It was a really busy day. Sorry also for the short chapter last time. I had a whole other POV but deleted it. I will try to make it up to you with a longer chapter. I might not be able to update this week because of Christmas so sorry ahead of time. Please review.**

 **Young justice(POV)**

The team was lounged around the common room watching the news on TV. Artemis was sharpening her arrows. Kaldur was reading a book. M'gann was doing her homework with Conner. Wolf was lying at Conner's feet. Artemis is the first to break the silence.

"Is Wally going to be here today?" She ask. Even if she thought she already knew the answer.

"No, I think he will be with Richard. He said something about sneaking into Richard's old house to get his stuff," M'gann answers. Artemis nods her head and turns back to the TV. The news lady starts talking. A picture of Robin is on there.

"We have reasons to believe that Robin has been captured by the Young Justice team. A Witness saw a fight go down between them. He has not been turned over to the police yet." She says. Then a picture of a big bruly man comes on.

"This is Gabe Smalls. He is wanted for abuse charges against his adpotive son, Richard Grayson. When the police arrived at his house Gabe's house, he wasn't there. It looked like he packed his bag and left. Richard is in a safe place, where Gabe hopefully can't get him." Artemis gasp.

"The police haven't caught him yet?" She ask. Kaldur nods his head.

"Should we call Wally and tell him?" M'gann questions.

"I think we should. Artemis do you have your phone?" Kadur says looking at her. She whips out her phone and scrolls through her contacts. She finds Wally's and clicks it.

"Hello?"

"Wally, It's Artemis."

"Oh, hey Arty. What's up?"

"Is Richard near you?"

"No, he is in the living room. Why?"

"Gabe is on the run."

"What do you mean?"

"We just saw him on the news. The police couldn't find him." Wally sighs.

"So I guess I can't go get Dick's stuff. "

"Yeah. Also don't tell him. We don't want him to worry."

"Yeah. He had a bad nightmare last night and started talking in a different language. He also punched me in the nose."

"You probably deserved it, Baywatch. Well, keep him safe and bye."

"Well I was hovering over him. Bye." Artemis hung up on him and went back to her teamates.

 **Wally's(POV)**

I got off the phone with Artemis and head back to Dick. Dick was in front of the TV with a game controler. I sat next to him and pick up the other controler. I turn on the game and start playing.

"What was that about?" Dick ask me.

"Oh, that was just my older friend, Roy. He lives all the way in Star City." I lie.

"Ok. Ha beat you again," Dick gloats. I groan.

"Dude! I don't know how you do that. Did you hack the game or something?" Dick had a gulity look on his face.

"Maybe."

"Dude! Not fair!"

"You were using your superspeed, Kid Idiot." I groan and shake my head.

"Artemis told you my nicknames, didn't she?"

"Yep." He says popping the "p".

"I'm going to kill Arty."

"Another nickname for Artemis." My stomach growls.

"I'm hungry. You want to go get something to eat?"

"You're always hungry, but sure."

"Let's go." We walk out the door, heading to Lily's Cafe.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait again. Reveiw! If you have any questions just pm me. Any suggestions PM me.**


	8. The First Threat

**Hello everyone! I am back! I hope you are enjoying the book so far. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. Well on with the reading.**

 **Dick's(POV)**

I knew that phone call wasn't from Wally's friend. I was listening to the conversation the whole time. I knew he was talking to Artemis about me. Artemis brought it up I think. There also has to be a reason why I couldn't get my stuff today. I was going to find out, but I'll do it later.

We arrive at Lily's café. Wally and me sit outside. The umbrella is decorated in green and gold. I can smell the freshly baked treats. The waitress comes and hands us two menus and walks off.

"What are you going to get?" Wally asks me.

"Just a donut and a glass of water," I reply.

"Just that? You know you can have more."

"I know Wally. I don't eat as much as a certain person I know." The waitress returns.

"What would you gentlemen like?" She ask in a fake sweet voice.

"A plain donut and a glass of water, please," I say in the nicest voice I could do. Wally then starts rattling off what he wants and the waitress rushes to keep up. I could not help but to crack a grin. My grin fades as I notice a strange, but familiar man looking at me from the other side of the café. As he notices me looking at him, he quickly turns around. When I turn back around I notice Wally looking at me.

"What?" I asks him.

"Dude you kinda was staring at a man back there. Why?" Wally questions me.

"Thought someone was watching me."

"Your almost as paranoid as Batman himself."

"Hmmm...I've been told that before."

"By who?"

"You remember George?"

"Of course how could I forget that annoying kid."

"He told me that when I swore we were being followed."

"Were you?"

"Yep." I say popping the "p".

"Who was following you?"

"I have no idea, but he was creepy." Wally laughs and I join in. The waitress comes back out with our food and gives it to us. We finish our food and pay for. We start heading back to Wally's house. We were almost there, but then some guy runs into me. I fall to the ground.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." He says, extending his hand to help me up. I took his hand and stood up.

"It is ok. I wasn't paying attention either." I say politely. He puts a piece of paper in my hand and runs off. Wally walks over to me.

"Dude, that was weird," he says. "Hey, what is that?" He points to the paper in my hand.

"Don't know. He just slipped it in my hand when he helped me up."

"Well read it." I open the note and start reading it. My face starts to pale. _Not feeling the aster._ I look up at Wally's face.

"It's from Gabe."

 **Wally's(POV)**

"It's from Gabe." My face pales. I snatch the paper from Dick and read it. _Oh no._ I grab his hand and we run to my house. I close the door and lock it.

"Wally?" I can hear fear in Dick's voice.

"Yeah Dick?" I ask trying to remain calm.

"Do you Gabe knows where we are?" I turn and look at Dick. He is as pale as a ghost and is shaking. _What did that man do to make Dick so afraid of him. Dick was always the bravest person I knew._

"To tell the truth, I don't know. Better be safe through."

"Yeah. I'm going to go upstairs." Dick goes up the stairs to my room. I pull out my phone and dial uncle Barry's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey uncle Barry, we got problem."

"What's wrong Kid?" _Oh nothing. Just a note threatening to kill Dick and me. Everything is just peachy._

"Dick got a threat note from Gabe."

"What does it say?" I can hear uncle Barry's worried voice. I pick up the note and read off of it.

"Dear brat, you shouldn't of told on me. I'm coming after you. Tell your friend to get out of my way or he is dead too. Beware, Gabe." I read off shivering at his name. "What do we do?"

"Hmmm...I'll call Bats and you keep that door locked. Are your parents home?" I can hear concern lacing his voice.

"No, they are gone the whole week." I can hear Barry sigh on the other end.

"Just stay at home and stay put. Have Roy come over, but don't tell Dick he is Red Arrow. Ok, Kid. Bye"

"Ok Barry, bye." I hung on him. I sigh. _Well, time to call Roy._ I find Roy's number and text him.

Wally: Dude can u do me a favor?

Roy: What is it?

Wally: Can you come over? Dick got a threat note and my parents are gone for the week.

Roy: What who is Dick and why did he get a threat note?

Wally: U remember my friend I told you about that is staying at my house? Well, he got a threat from the person he is hiding from. We think he might know where I live.

Roy: I'll be there in a hour.

I put my phone away and chuckle. _Just like Roy to act like a big brother._ I head upstairs to see if Dick is ok.

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to review. Have a great Christmas week and if you don't celebrate Christmas have a great week!**


	9. The Mystery Man

Yay tomorrow is Christmas Eve! I might not be able to update tomorrow or the next day because of family. Sorry. And sorry if this chapter gets delayed. There is a bad storm coming my way so my wifi signal may stop. Well let's start.

Roy's(POV)

After texting Wally, I grab my civies and put them on. I grab a duffel bag with a change of clothes and my Red Arrow suit in it. _What did Wally get himself into now. He should of let social service take care of the kid._ I felt kinda bad for thinking that. Wally said that the kid been through so much.

First, he watches his parents fall and die in front of him. Second, they never brought the man who did it to justice. Third, they left him in juvie when he barely new English. Luckily, they taught him how to. Lastly, they put him with an abusive home. They said they were protecting him. Yeah, protecting him my foot.

I walk to the nearest Zeta tube that will take me to Central City. I walk into the alley where a phone booth is. _Seriously, who makes a Zeta tube disguised as a phone booth. Must have watched too many movies._ I walk into the phone booth. I program it to take me to Central City.

"Red Arrow," I tell it.

"Access denied," it replies back. I groan. _Does it still not notice me as Red Arrow._

"Fine. Speedy."

"Access granted." _I really need to get Batman to reprogram it._ It engulfs me in a blinding white light. I end up in another phone booth right by Wally's house. I feel very dizzy. _They really need to fix that._ Once I recover, I head towards Wally's front door. I knock on it. Wally answers it.

"Roy! You made it!" Wally exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I make it?" I ask him. He shrugs in response. He opens the door wider so I can get in. I walk in. "I'll stay on the couch."

"No you can use the guest room. Come on." I follow him up the stairs. I walk into the room and throw my duffel bag on the bed.

"So, where's the kid?" I ask him.

"He's asleep in my room. All that worrying must of tired him out." He sighs.

"Can I read the note?" I ask him. _To be honest, I really wanted to know what all the fuss was about._ He nods his head and hands me a piece of paper. I read it. My face pales a little bit. _This is not good. He probably knows where the kid and Wally are. Something about the name Gabe Smalls sounds familiar._

"Wally, is Gabe wanted for any other crimes?" I ask, trying to figure out who he was.

"I don't think so, he doesn't have much information on his records through," Wally tells me. "Why?"

"His name just sounds familiar." I tell him. "You know what? It has been a long day let's get some rest." Wally nods his head and heads to his room. I walk to the guest room and lay down on the bed. I pull the covers up. I still can't shake the feeling I know him from somewhere.

 **Mystery(POV)**

I walk into the small apartment that I'm staying at. I sit down on the couch and turn the TV on. The news comes on. The face of the man I am currently working with shows up on the screen. _Ugh, why am I working with him? Oh, yeah that's right. He promised me I can sort out unfinished business with the brat._

Four years. That's how long it has been since the "Accident" The brat wasn't suppose to survive. He was suppose to fall too. Now I can finally have my revenge. The last Flying Grayson is going to fall. (Cue creepy music.)

 **Sorry for it being so short. Like I said, Christmas Eve is tomorrow and I need to prepare for it. Please Review!**


	10. The Three Muskteers

**Hope you all had a good Christmas! Sorry again for not updating. If you have a suggestion or comment PM me or review. You know what, I haven't done the disclaimer again. Disclaimer: If I owned this there would be a season 3 and season 2 wouldn't be all depressing. Well here we go again.**

* * *

 **Dick's(POV)**

I open my eyes as I try to catch myself from falling off the bed. Long story short, I failed. I groan as I push myself off the ground. _Stupid, stupid nightmare._ Each nightmare I have been having keep on getting more and more in detail.

I hear a loud snore and I look over at Wally. _How the heck did he sleep through that?!_ I shake my head. I look over at the alarm clock. _5:30, no way I'm getting anymore sleep. I'll go down and get some breakfest._

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I make me some cereal. I sit down at the table and start eating. It actually has been kinda weird not stealing food. I like the not stealing way better.

 _Thief or hero._ The newspaper's titles keep coming into my head. I wanted to be a hero, to make my parents proud, but how can a thief change their old ways. _Once a thief, always a thief._ Stupid newspapers judging me. They never even met me.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I wince at the memories of Gabe coming down the stairs with a belt in his hands. _It is not him, Dick. Calm down._ A redhead comes into view, but it is not Wally. _Must be Roy._ He looks around before his eyes rest on me. I wave.

"You must be Roy," I say putting down my spoon."I'm Dick." He relaxes a little bit at that.

"Nice to meet you Dick," he says nicely. "Were you the one making the noise?" I rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry if I woke you up. Fell out of bed." I say trying to explain. "Can't believe I didn't wake Wally up, through." Roy chuckles at that.

"The only way to wake him up is bribing him with food." I nod and laugh at that one. Wally chooses that point to stick his head out from around the corner.

"Did someone say food?" Wally ask. Roy and I start laughing. Wally walks down the stairs and stares at us.

"What's so funny?" He ask. Roy and I look at each other.

"Nothing. By the way, how did I not wake you up when I fell off the bed?" I ask him.

"Oh, you fell off the bed? The incredible ninja fell off the bed." He says as he starts laughing. I give him a glare. He stops laughing.

"Wow, you can give Batman a run for his money with that one." Wally states. We all start laughing.

"So what are you guys doing for school?" Roy ask us.

"The teacher is letting us come tomorrow to collect the homework," I tell him.

"I have a feeling you're the one who does the homework and Wally only does the science part," he says. I nod my head and Wally looks at me in pretend betryal.

"I do my homework," he says. "Sometimes," he mutters. I snort.

"Well, I'm going to make some breakfest." Roy says as he walks to the kitchen.

"I just ate, so I don't need any." I say. Wally gives me a look.

"Oh yes you do. You barely eat anything." Wally tells me. I groan.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't eat that much." I grumble at him.

"Well, you need to." He says.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ok listen up. I'm the oldest, Dick you are eating more. Not that much, but some more." Roy says. I grumble and Wally looks happy.

* * *

Roy gets done with the food and sits it down in front of us. I take scrambled eggs and a banana. Roy takes a pancake and bacon. Wally- you know what I'm not going to even say what all he got. We finish eating and put the dishes in the dish washer.

"Video games?" I ask them when we sit on the couch.

"Sure, why not." Roy says as we pick up the controller. I put Mario Kart in.

"Watch out. I swear he hacks the games." Wally tells Roy in a serious voice. Roy laughs.

"Yeah right." He says. I chuckle.

"Wally not wrong for once." I say to Roy with a evil look in my eye. Roy frowns and then laughs.

"Hey! I'm right a lot." Wally exclaims. Roy and I both laugh. Wally grumbles. We both start playing the game. All the fear I had before has gone away. _I hope it stays like this._

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it. I wanted Dick to have one happy chapter at least. Thanks to SuperNovKim for the idea of Dick meeting Roy and bonding. Didn't thank about putting that in there till you suggested that. Sorry if this is short. My allergies are acting up and making it hard to open my eye so kinda blind typing his, Lol. Review and have a great day!**


	11. The second Threat

**IMPORTANT- The poll I started will end on Friday. Vote now! As always review! Oh, you guys remember when I told you when I would update? Well to make sure the dates don't confuse people from differnt places, I live in Illinois, U.S. so my time might be differnt than yours. Sorry. I have been thinking about future stories lately. You remember the 2 I told you about last time? Well I thought of a third one. It's a Percy Jackson fanfic. Enough with my boring details, onwards with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Roy's(POV)**

"Wally, you weren't kidding," I say. "He can hack Mario Kart and win." I look at Wally dumfounded. Wally gave me a "I-told-you-so" look. Dick is laughing his head off. We just finished our game a minute ago with Dick winning every game. I look at Dick.

"How do you know how to hack?" I ask him.

"I had a neighbour who was wanted for hacking the FBI. I use to go stay at his house when Gabe was gone for his monthly one week trip. He taught me how to hack. I learned really quick. I even got better than him. I use to hack into the cop's crimnal records of me and delete information." He says grinning. Wally face palms.

"That's how everytime we got information on you, it would just disappear," Wally said. "We almost figured out your identity. Wait...didn't we put that information into the justice league's computers." Dick nods.

"You hacked the league's computers?!" I yell. Dick had a goofy grin on his face. I shake my head.

"I also can take out Flash and Kid Flash very easily. The only reason I got caught was because they jumped from the sky when I was eating and knocked me out." He tells me.

"I've seen the crimes you've stopped before. They couldn't even lay a hand on you. Also what's up with that weird crackle you do when you go into the shadows?" I ask. _This kid would almost be perfect for Batman's partner, execpt you know, this kid is all happy and making jokes. They would make one Dynamic Duo._ I mentaly laugh at that.

"I have my acrobatics to thank for the fighting and dodging. The crackle scares the daylights out of people when I'm hiding in the shadow. First time I did it to Kid idiot, he nearly peed himself." He says laughing. _Scaring people to death in the dark. Maybe Batman and this kid have a lot more in common than I thought._

"Hey! To be fair, uncle Barry actually did. Than later that day Batman jumped from behind him and he screamed. He said something about you and Batman must somehow be related." Wally said. Dick starts laughing. The doorbell makes a sound.

"I'll get it," I said. I get up and open the door. No one was there. I look down and find a note. I pick it up and start reading it. My face pales.

"Wally, It's for you," I yell. Wally was by me in a flash. He looks confuse.

"There's no one here," he says. I hand him the piece of paper. He takes it and starts reading it. His face pales.

"Oh no. Should we tell Dick?" Wally ask, worried.

"No, not yet. Go call Flash. I'll go hang out with Dick." I say. _They know where we are. Gabe is working with someone. Why does his name sound faimiler. Need to talk to Ollie or Dinah._ Wally gets out his phone and dials Barry's number.

"Houston, we have a problem."

* * *

 **You're wondering what the note said, aren't you. You'll just have to wait. Also, please tell me if you guys what me to start the new story and if you guys want more information on the Percy Jackson story just tell me. Review!**


	12. The Falling Grayson

**Happy New Year! New chapter like I promised. By the way, I have started a new story. It will go up tomorrow. It is called Project Traitor. Robin got captured by CADMUS instead this time. Can't wait to post it!**

 **Flash's(POV)**

I was sitting in front of the monitor in the Watchtower when my phone rings. Batman gave me his famous Bat-glare. I stuck my tongue out at him and answer my phone.

"Houston, we have a problem," Wally's voice came through the phone. _Oh no, what did he do now?_

"What'd you do now?" I ask.

"I didn't do anything. All I did was read a note."Wally said. _Oh no, another note?_

"What "note"?" I ask, hiding my concern. Batman glaces at me.

"Um...another threat note." Wally said, slowly.

"Another threat note? Where'd find this one?" I ask, worried. Batman looks more into this conversation now.

"Um...on my front doorstep. Roy found it and we haven't told Dick yet." Wally told me. _He know where they are._

"Wally, hang on a second. I'll be right back." I told him I turn to Batman, who was looking at me.

"Gabe knows where they are. Wally said they got another threat note. What do we do? We can't leave them there." I tell Bats. Batman ponders on this for a moment then grabs my phone.

"Kid Flash." Batman says into the phone.

"Turn it on speaker mode, I can't hear." I complain. He does what he is told. _First time he actually listened to me. This must be serious._

"Hey Batman." Wally says.

"I know someone you can stay with. He'll be able to keep you safe." Bats says. I try to hide my suprise, but fail.

"Who?" Wally and I ask. Batman mumbles something about "speedsters".

"Bruce Wayne. He will come and pick you guys up in ten minutes. My jaw hits the floor. Batman sees this and smirks. _Batman just smirked. He freaking smirked._

"That rich dude? Does he know about our sercets?" Wally asks. I snort and Batman sends me a glare.

"Yes "that rich dude" and yes he does know he even knows mine." Bats says. I can't hold my laugh at that.

"Really? Well I got to go, Roy is calling me. Kid Flash out." With that he hangs up.

"Have fun! You get mini me, mini, angry Green Arrow, and a circus acrobat. Wally tells me he's like you except, you know, cheerful." I say with a laugh. Bats glares at me and then leaves. _Oh, this will be fun._

 **Dick's(POV)**

Something was up and I was going to find out. They wouldn't be gone that long. If it was for Wally why would Roy still be there. Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Roy." I greet him as he walks in the room. He plops down next to me on the couch. "What was that about?" He pauses before answering. _He's going to lie._

"I don't really know." He says, shrugging. _Yeah, right. Lier, lier, pants on fire._

"Ok. What's Wals doing?" I ask.

"Calling his uncle." He says. _Hm, not lieing. Why would he lie to me. Wait, what is that piece of paper in his hand. Another note._

"Is that a threat note?" I ask. Roy looks at me shocked.

"Um...Wally!" He yells. _Caught him._ I smirk.

"What!" Wally yells back.

"Get your butt over here!" Roy yells. I snort and Roy sends me a glare. I send him one back.

"What'd you need so bad, Roy?" Wally ask, walking in.

"He knows." Roy says pointing at me. I smile in return.

"Fine, give him the note. By the way guys, pack your bags, we're staying at Bruce Wayne's house." Wally says.

"Why?" I ask, taking the note.

"Roy found the note at the door. He knows where we are. Batman said Bruce Wayne can keep us safe. He knows ours and Batman's sercert." Wally told me. I nod. I start reading the note to myself.

 _"Dear, circus brat. Do remember me? I was there when you became the last Flying Grayson. Who knew Flying Graysons can fall. You were suppose to fall too, but don't worry your time will come. The last Flying Grayson is going to fall."_ My face pales.

"Nu, nu, nu, nu. Nu poate fi." **No, no, no, no. It cannot be.** I say in a daze. Wally says something, but I can't hear him. Roy says something, too, but I still can't hear them. I start to sway. Wally notices. He steps forward, but not fast enough. A blanket of darkness falls over me.

 **Sorry to end it there. Tomorrow Project Traitor will be up. Review!**


	13. Tony Zucco

fvSorry about not posting on tuesday, but I can't post on Tuesday anymore. School and drum lessons. I will post Friday and Saturday. School is really getting me down, mostly math. Homework is terrible. I am glad so many of you guys liked my new story Project Traitor. That story is going to have a better plot build. I will have to rewatch some YJ ep. so I can get the missions right. The missions won't be exactly the same because of Renegade. I am hoping with more time I can make longer chapters. If you have any question review or PM me! Enough with the chit-chat! Onwards!

Wally's(POV)

I notice that Dick starts to sway. I try to steady him, but he starts to fall. I use my super speed to catch him before he hits the floor. I gently lay him on the floor.

"Dick! Are you okay?!" I ask him, kneeling over him. _Dumb question._

"He just passed out and you're asking him if he is okay?! Of course he's not!" Roy tells me, running over to Dick and me. He gets on his knees and leans over Dick. "We should get him on the couch before arrives." I nod. Roy picks him up "bridal-style" and I make room on the couch.

Roy puts him on the couch and props his head with a pillow. I bring a blanket and put it over him. Roy feels his forehead.

"Fever and he's sweating. I don't think he is sick, through. The note must of triggered something like a panic attack. Were Dick's parents murdered like the note implied?" Roy ask. I shake my head.

"The news said it was a accident, but Dick thinks it was a murder when he told me." I say thinking about the story he told me, "He said he saw someone tampering with the trapeze and didn't think about it. He also said it happened right before he was about to jump. If it was murder than Dick was suppose to die." The light bulb goes off in my head."Wait, do you remember what the note said? "You were suppose to die too." The Flying Grayson's death wasn't an accident, it was murder. The person who wrote the note was the person who murdered his parents."

Roy's eyes widen. He seems to ponder this. " It would make perfect sense. Dick passed out from this information. The man was never brought to justice. We don't just have a abuser on our tail, but also a murderer." Roy tells me. "Do you know what his name is?"

My eyes widen. _Oh God, what did Dick say the man's name was. Ron Zebra? No. Tany Zucchini? Double no. Tony- "Zucco. Tony Zucco." I say, eyes narrowing. He was a Gotham mob boss. Threatens businesses for money. If they don't pay, they suddenly kick the bucket._

"Who?" Roy ask, confused.

"Tony Zucco. Mob boss of Gotham. Makes threats for money or as he calls it, _protection._ " I say the last part with venom in my voice. "The circus was in Gotham when they died. must of not payed the money. The Flying Graysons were the circus's best act. _Death-defying."_

Roy's eyes widen. "Of course. No net. Just unscrew the bolts and they fall to their death. No one gets blamed." Roy says with venom in his voice. Roy was also a orphan before Oliver Queen a.k.a Green Arrow took him in. He never told me what happen, but I understand. I think that's why he has a soft spot for Dick. Before I can say something, I hear a knock.

"I'll get it." I yell as I zip to the door. I open the door and see Bruce Wayne standing there. "Oh thank God, you're here. Dick passed out after he read the note." Mr. Wayne raised an eyebrow at this.

"Lead me to him." He says. I nod and show him to the living room where Dick and Roy was.

"Roy, is he any better?" I ask. Roy shakes his head.

"I think he still has a fever. Haven't checked yet, through. He's still sweating and I think he needs fever reducer." Roy says. "Oh and hi . Good to see you, again." Of course Roy already met him.

"Good to see you too, Roy. Please call me Bruce. Alfred is outside in the car. Get your bags and I'll bring Richard to the car." Bruce said.

"Ok, also I think I know who sent the note." I told him. He raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, who?" He ask. I narrow my eyes.

"Tony Zucco. Dick's parents murder."

Dick's(POV)orDream

 _I was walking the circus fairgrounds heading towards the tent. Gotta practice before the show tonight. Mama told me a very important man by the name of Bruce Wayne was going to be there! I don't really know who he is, but I don't care. I'll still put on a great show for him anyways!_

 _I am almost in the tent when I hear yelling. I peek around the corner to see Pop Haley talking to a guy with different color eyes and white hair._

" _I don't want your "protection". I ain't paying you!" Haley yells._

" _I was in the circus too. Let me put this in circus talk. If you don't pay, your best act is going to pay for you." The man said. Best act? We're Haley's best act. I don't like where this is going. I start walking towards my trailer, but a bald guy stops me._

" _Hey Tony, I think we have a eavesdropper! The man yells. He grabs my shoulder when I try to walk away._

" _Bring him over here." The guy, Tony, tells him. The man steers me towards them. Tony looks at me._

" _Leave him out of this! He has nothing to do with this!" Haley yells, trying to push me behind him._

" _I think he does. Isn't he part of your best act, the Flying Graysons." Tony says walking towards me._

" _Stai departe!"_ _Stay away!_ _I yell at him. He stops. I quickly, but secretly, pull out my phone behind my back. I dial 911 to get the cops. My mama and tata come out of the trailer and walks towards us. Mama quickly puts me behind her._

" _Esti bine, Dick?" She ask me._

" _Yes, mama." I reassure her. Tony turns towards me._

" _So he can speak English." He says. My tata glares at him._

" _Leave him out of this. Better yet, leave now." My tata says. Tony smirks._

" _Why would I do that?" He ask. I raise my phone so he can see it._

" _Because I called the police 5 minutes ago." I say, accent thick. I feel proud I was able to say that much. His eyes widen. A black shadow drops behind him._

" _And guess who intercepted it?" He ask. I think he is the Batman everyone around here talks eyes widen. The man besides Tony gets out a whip, like the one a lion tamer uses, and starts attacking him. Tony runs quickly takes down the whip guy and ties him up._

" _Multumesc!"_ _Thank you!_ _I say to him with a smile. He smiles back a little confuse. My mama and tata looks at him._

" _What he means to say is thank you. He doesn't speak very good English. Thank you a whole bunch." My mama says. Tata says a quick thank you too. Batman nods then is off._

" _Shall we practice, Dick?" Mama ask. I smile and nod eagerly. I run towards the trapeze._

I hope you guys like the longer chapter! Review!


	14. I'm losing my tough guy image

Ugh, caught a stupid cold on the first day it snowed this year! Not feeling the aster. Well, that means more time for writing!

Guest of Honor: I was really inspired by The Batman show. Wish they made more seasons through. The good shows never have enough seasons.

rose and 10: Glad you liked the longer chapter! Gonna make this one longer too. The flashback was sad. It was my own twist through!

Roy's(POV)

I grab my duffel bag and head to the car, or limo. Wally wasn't there yet. _Speedsters. They're fast, but are always late._ I put my duffel bag in the trunk and slid in the back seat. Bruce is in the front with Alfred, his butler, and Dick is by me, curled up. Bruce turns towards me.

"He's probably having a nightmare, but he won't wake up. Luckily, Alfred had some fever reducer. He's tired from the side effect." He tells me. I sigh in relief.

"Thank you. Now where is Wally?" I say. Wally come running out the door. He slides right next to me. Alfred starts driving. I raise my eyebrow questionably at him.

"I had to find Dick's stuff. He has a old habit of hiding things. Found his stuff under the extra mattress." Wally tells me. I nod. _No kid should have to hide stuff from people. No kid should have to go through all of this._

"Yeah, what did you get?" I ask.

"We weren't able to go to Gabe's house to get his stuff." Wally explains, "He has his domino mask, red hoodie, and black tennis shoes. He's wearing some of my clothes right now." I nod.

"Don't worry. We thought ahead. There are some clothes for him at the manor." Bruce told us. _How does he know his size?_

"Thank you. Wally has been making him wear Flash clothes." I say. Wally gives me a small glare. Bruce chuckles, lightly.

"I must ask. Mr. Roy, how is Mr. Richard doing?" Alfred asks, in his proper English accent. I look over at Dick. He has stopped sweating and his fever has gone down.

"Better. He'll probably wake up soon," I say. Wally lets out a sigh of relief. Dick starts to stir. He opens one eye then the other one. He bolts right up and punches me in the eye. "Ouch!" He looks around wildly and when he sees us he calms down. I rub my eye.

"Sorry. Bad dream and where am I?" Dick asks.

"Bruce's car. He came right after you passed out and don't worry Roy, he did the same thing to me." Wally says. Dick nods his head. "Oh, I forgot to ask. What was that all about?"

"The note. It was from Tony Zucco. Before my parents deaths, he threatened Jack Haley. I was hiding behind the tent when it happened. I got caught and brought over to them. Pop Haley tried to protect me and I called 911. I spoke in Romani to confuse him. Batman intercepted the call and was able to catch the guy with Tony. Tony Zucco was the one who killed my parents. I was suppose to die too." Dick told them, with a sad look.

"Wait, Batman?" Wally ask. Dick chuckles.

"For a speedster, you sure are slow. I didn't know his name at the time because I wasn't in America for a long time. He saved us from the man and was really nice." He says. I snort.

"The Batman. Nice? Ollie would argue other wise." I told him. He looks confused.

"Really? I remember him smiling at me when told him thank you. He was a little confused when I spoke it in Romani, of course." He says. I look at him baffled.

"Really? He's never smiled in front of us. He mostly looks annoyed at Uncle Barry and me." Wally says. Dick and I roll our eyes.

"Maybe because you are annoying," Dick tells him. Wally looks at him with mock hurt.

"I am not annoying. I am adorable." Wally tells us. Dick starts laughing. I snort.

"You? Adorable?" I ask, hiding my laughter. All the sudden Dick stops laughing. He looks mildly confuse.

"Wait, when did Mr. Wayne come? Was I passed out the entire time?" He ask. I snort.

"And you said I was slow," Wally remarks. Dick punches him in the arm. Wally laughs.

"Hey, give me a break. I was unconscious the whole time," Dick says. He starts pondering on something. "Did you find my things, Wals?" Wally nods.

"Yep. You hide things pretty good," Wally tells him. Dick smirks. The smirk fades when a thoughtful look comes over him.

"Do you think we can grab some stuff from my old room? I don't have much, but I kinda miss my old circus poster, circus uniform, and, don't laugh at this, stuffed elephant." Dick blushes at that last one. _Must be the only things he has left from his home._ Suddenly Bruce speaks. I forgot that he was there.

"Of course, but let's wait until we know you're safe." He says. Dick nods.

"Thanks Mr. Wayne," Dick says.

"Please call me Bruce, Richard. Oh, also this is Alfred." He says, gesturing towards the old butler. Alfred gives a nod.

"Only if you call me by my nickname, Dick." Dick tells him. Bruce smiles.

"You have yourself a deal." Bruce tells him. Dick smiles. Wally breaks the silence.

"So, are we there yet?" Wally ask, impatiently. I groan. I know this game. He will keep on asking every five seconds till we get there.

"Better not start this game Wally. If you get Alfred annoyed, he will call you 'Mr. West' and won't let you have his amazing cookies." I warn him. Bruce chuckles.

"It's true. He did this to me all the time when I was young." Bruce states. Wally shuts up. I heard Dick mutter "That won't last for long.". I snort again. _Dang it, I'm losing my tough guy image. This kid can make anyone smile. Maybe even Bats._

Hope this was long enough. Tried to make a little connection between Dick and Bruce. Also, does anybody know how Roy lost his parents and became Ollie's ward? I need to research that.


	15. Dang It, Batman

Hello my wonderful readers. Updated early because I felt bad. Thanks for all the support! I was wondering if you guys could give me some ideas for some one-shots. It doesn't have to be just YJ. Pm or review to tell me. Oh, and thank you to all the people who told me Roy's backstory. That really helps a lot! Review!

Guest: I do pay attention to guest reviews. It's just kinda harder to give the right person a answer. Thanks. Glad you're loving this story!

MiriB: Thanks! Feeling much better.

AutoCon1:Thanks

K: It is, luckily. Thanks!

Dick's(POV)

I couldn't help to gape at the huge building. This place is huge! Alfred pulls up to the manor and lets us out. I look at Wally and see he has a similar expression. Bruce opens the door and leads us in.

"Few rules. One, don't run. Two, don't break anything." Bruce says. Roy and I look at Wally. He has his head down. "Three, try to make it to meals on time. And four, don't disturb me in my study." We nod. "Ok, let's show you your rooms."

He leads us up the grand stairs to a long hallway. He leads us to three doors. He points to the first one. "This one is yours Dick. There are some new clothes in the closet for you. You don't have to wear Flash clothes anymore." I pump my fist in the air and give Wally a smirk.

"Roy, this one is your's." He points to the second one. "And this one is Wally's." He points at the third. He turns around and leaves after showing us around a little bit. I go into my room and gape at it. I never had a room I didn't have to share or didn't have a bed. I go over to the closet and open it. Oh my gosh, they really got me clothes.

I grab a green hoodie and jeans. I put it on. How'd they know my size? The hoodie hung loosely on me because of all those years with Gabe. I wonder if Wally will come with me to the house? Better ask him.

I walk out of the room into Wally's. I see him munching on a candy bar.

"Do you always eat?" I ask. He jumps and spins around towards me.

"Dude! Not cool!" Wally exclaims. I smirk my little troll smirk.

"You're just really easy to sneak up on." I tell him. "That's not what I'm here for, through. Do you want to sneak out and go get my stuff?"

"Bruce said we should wait till all of this is over." Wally tells me. I don't really care about my stuff. I want to find some clues on where Gabe went. I sigh.

"You want the truth? I want to find some clues on where Gabe's at." I tell him.

"He would suspect us. How are we going to sneak in there? Heck! How would we get there?" Wally ask. I sigh. Sometimes he never used his brain.

"He suspects you and me. He doesn't suspect Kid Flash and Robin." I say. Wally's eyes widen.

"Hmmm, maybe. Let's wait a little bit. After all we need some rest without worrying," Wally tells me. I sigh. He was right.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry for bringing you and Roy into this. It should be my fight, not your guys'," I tell him, sadly. He gives me a stern look and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't think like that. You shouldn't of have to go through this alone. Heck! You shouldn't even have to go through this! I was already suspecting that something was happening to you. If Roy and I didn't want to help you, we wouldn't. Besides we're superheroes. How much trouble can we get into?" Wally says, happy tone coming back. I smile at him. He's right.

"Thanks Wally. I needed that," I say, smiling. He smiles back.

"I think we're all just tired," He tells me. "Go get some sleep." I yawn and head towards my room. He's right, how much trouble can we get into?

Wally's(POV)

I watch Dick leave my room. I sigh. Poor kid. He blames himself for Roy and me getting involved. I really want to help him. I can't even begin to think about all the bad stuff Gabe did to him. How could I not notice that my best friend was being abused.

My phone starts to ring in my pocket. I pull it out and see that it's from Artemis. Huh, haven't talked to the team in a while. I hit answer and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello, Artie," I greet.

"Baywatch," Artemis's raspy voice snaps through the phone.

"What'd you need. I don't think you just want to talk."

"We're wondering when you'll come back?" I sigh.

"Not until we get this sorted out. We got another threat note that made Dick faint. We had to move location."

"Oh no, how's he holding up?" Was that concern I heard in her voice? It is.

"Better than I thought he would. Tough dude."

"Yeah, where are guys located now?"

"Can't tell. Never know who is listening. Oh God, I sound like Bats. All I can say is Gotham."

"Serious, Gotham. Second most dangerous city. Where the Flying Graysons' tragedy happened. Worst. Idea. Ever, Kid Idiot." I froze. Oh no! This is Tony Zucco's home turf! This is where it all happened. That's why Dick se-

My thoughts were interrupted by a scream.

Dang it Batman! Why Gotham? Hopes everything goes okay. Review!


	16. Stop Jinxing Wally

Important: Guys we knew this would come. Thief or Hero is coming to an end. About 6 or more chapters left. I know, I don't want it to end either. I have already planned out the ending. So the end is near. I blame my parents for not updating.

Dick's(POV)

 _My social worker was finally taking me from Juvie or, as I like to call it, Mini Arkham. My social worker, Jackie, was taking me to my new home. I don't want a new home. I want my family back. I tried to tell her, but she always tells me to stop whining. Is a kid wanting their parents to come back bad?_

 _The white van I was currently riding in brought me to a normal, two-story, white house. I grabbed my backpack and walked with Jackie to the house. Jackie knocked on the door and a big, burly man answered._

" _Hello, you must be Gabe," Jackie said with fake kindness. She reached out and shook his hand._

" _Ah, yes and this must be Richard. Very nice to meet you," Gabe said. I can tell something was up with him. Fake kindness. Jackie stepped on my foot and I mumbled a "nice to meet you too". I'm not trying to mean, but Juvie taught me kindness is a weakness._

" _Well, he has his stuff. He has trouble speaking English and he gets bad nightmares. That's about it. Goodbye," Jackie said as she left. She didn't even check out the house. She could've just left me with a murderer. Oh, how right I was._

" _Ok brat, first ground rule. You may only call me "sir" or sometimes Gabe" He sneered. Well, maybe if I run I can go back to Juvie. Sounds better than here. "Second, don't tell anyone what happens here. Third, don't ask for anything or complain." This place sounds so nice. Sarcasm. I walked into the house with him. He showed me my room. It only had a sleeping bag in it and a closet._

" _Unde este restul de mobilier?"_ _Where is the rest of the furniture?_ _I asked him while putting my bag by the sleeping bag._

 _*SMACK*_

 _I yelp and put a hand to my stinging cheek. Did he really just smack my face? Tears dropped down my cheeks._

" _Speak English, brat. No food tonight. Tomorrow is your first day of school. They said you'll skip two grades. So be ready by six a.m." Gabe said, walking away. I curl up in the sleeping bag and sob._

Wally's(POV)

I run to Dick's door to see Roy there too, looking panicked. He opens the door and we run in. We see him screaming and thrashing. The screams calm down to a sob. Roy and I quickly run to his bed. Roy gently shakes him awake. Dick jerks up and looks around. He collapses against Roy and sobs. Roy awkwardly hugs back and looks at me for help.

"Hey, Dickie-bird. What's wrong?" I asks him. His sobs die down and he sits up. He looks down at his lap, ashamed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to look weak," Dick mumbles. Roy's and my eyes meet. Dick shouldn't be mad at himself for crying.

"Dick, you shouldn't be sorry. Most people couldn't handle this. It might help if you tell us your nightmare," Roy told him. Dick nods.

"It was more of a memory. When I first meet Gabe. It was my first time out of Juvie in a month," Dick tried to explain before Roy interrupted him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Juvie?!" Roy asks, angry.

"Yeah, they didn't have enough room in the orphanages. So I got sent to Juvie. It was kinda hard because I didn't understand English. Learned to toughen up." He explains. Oh, that makes me mad.

"That's not cool. I really hate social workers now," I told him. Dick laughs. How can someone who went through all that still laugh?

"Yeah, I hated mine. The nightmare showed Gabe showing me my room, telling me the rules, and slapping me when I spoke Romani," he told us, his eyes glistening with tears. I hate that guy. I get an idea.

"Don't think about the bad times, think about the good times. Isn't the day after that when you met me?" I asks. Dick nods. "Yeah, see. I remember that you couldn't speak English that good, but I never thought twice about it. That's why I was so surprised when you spoke it a few days ago." Dick suddenly laughs.

"So you didn't know I cursed when you ran into me. I said some pretty bad things," Dick says with a smile. "A lot of those words were from Gotham's Juvie so it was really bad." I groan and Roy starts laughing.

"Potty mouth," I call him. Then I remember that he wasn't all that nice until I saved him from the bullies.

"I also remember my first encounter with Kid Flash and Flash," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. Ah yes, I remember. Flash and I were so embarrassed. That kid has a nasty swing.

"Yeah, Green Arrow wouldn't let us let it go," I say with a sigh.

"Ok, you guys are going to have to fill me in, but now let's get to sleep," Roy says. Dick looks uneasy at this. A lightbulb appears above my head. I run around gathering pillows and blankets and bring them to Dick's room.

"Let's build a fort and have a sleepover," I yell. Roy shushes me. Dick and I start building a fort. Roy rolls his eyes, but ends up helping. What could go wrong?

Stop jinxing everything Wally!


	17. WaitBATMAN

Guys, here is the start of the action. Also, I want to ask a question. Do you guys want me to post one-shots of this story after it ends? Like what happened before this with Robin. Kid Flash and Robin's old battles. Please review and tell me! Bruce and Richard Fluff ahead.

The first thing I see is Wally's face in a popcorn bowl. I chuckle at that. I look around to see the blanket fort we made. I remember making them with my parents. Fun times! Now, where is Roy? Must of already went to get breakfast. Not a bad idea.

I walk out of the room leaving Wally. Now, how do I get to the kitchen. I finally find my way after what seems hours. When I enter I see Roy sitting at the table with pancakes and Alfred cooking. Roy had on black sweatpants with a red shirt. His red hair was sticking straight up. Alfred hands me a plate of pancakes and I sit next to Roy.

"Mornin'," he greets.

"Morning, too," I say back. I glance at the pancakes in front of me. "Wow, never going to get use to not having to steal food." Roy frowns a little at that, but it quickly vanishes as Wally walks into the room. The sight is pretty funny.

Wally is wearing a Flash T-shirt with Flash PJ pants. His red hair is sticking to his face and popcorn is stuck in there. There's also popcorn stuck to his cheek. I chuckle as he grabs a good amount of pancakes and sits next to me. Even Alfred chuckles.

"Well, good morning, popcorn face," I greet. Roy snorts a little bit.

"Wait, what?" He ask. I laugh the creepy little laugh.

"Dude, stop. That reminds me of when I would try to fight you and you would beat the crap out of me. Also, popcorn face?" He asks confused.

"Shake your head," Roy tells him. He shakes his head and popcorn comes out. Roy and I start laughing.

"Not funny, potty mouth," he tells me with a glare.

"Whatever you say, popcorn face," I retort. He frowns and starts eating his pancakes. I start on mine, too. The first bite taste like heaven. I haven't had something this good since the circus. There was that one time I stole that apple pie, through. Now, that was good. I quickly finish my plate. Alfred comes to take it.

"I'll take that, Mr. Richard," he says in his british accent.

"No, I help with cleaning this up," I tell him. He quickly snatches the plate and takes it over to the sink.

"You are our guest," Alfred told me. I was about to argue, but Roy stops me.

"Not worth it. I've tried it before. He doesn't take no as a answer," Roy explains. I roll my eyes.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I ask.

"Alfred was telling me about the basketball court. We could play," Roy suggests.

"I remember playing that in P.E. It was way better than dodgeball. Right, Wally?" I ask Wally. Wally nods.

"I seriously think they were aiming for our heads," he said. I agree on that. We thank Alfred and run off to play basketball. The game ended with Wally and I arguing who cheated and Roy winning. The rest of the day we sat inside watching TV. Roy and Wally ended up going to their rooms. Alfred told me about the library and I decided to go there.

I have insomnia because of my late nights as Robin, so I couldn't go to sleep. I go into the library. Whoa, this place is awesome. I grab a book called _The Red Pyramid._ Sounds interesting. I sit down in the chair in front of the fireplace. After about ten minutes I hear a weird noise. I turn around and peek around the chair. The old grandfather clock lifts up and Alfred comes out of it. I hold back a gasp and sink into the chair. Alfred walks past and out of the room.

I quickly get up and sneak over to the clock. I hit something and it lifts up. I step into a elevator thingy. It takes me down. The door slides open to reveal a cave. I walk out and gape. Isn't this the famous Batcave. What that would mean….Bruce Wayne is Batman!

A black car drives into the little garage area. I quickly hide behind a cart. Batman comes out of the car and walks away. I sigh with relief and turn around. What I see nearly makes me pee my pants. Batman stands in front of me.

"You know I'm too young to die of a heart attack," I tell him. I can see a little smirk. "You know I would've never guessed, but it does make a lot of sense."

"Really? How did you find the cave?" He asks, taking off his cowl.

"I was reading when I saw Alfred walk out of the clock. Smart place to hide the entrance," I tell him. He smiles at that.

"Well, looks like I have to tell Roy and Wally. You already know you can't tell anyone?" He ask. I nod. We walked into the elevator and rode it up. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"You know I've been looking for a partner and a ward," he states. I look at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" I asks him, shocked. He looks at me with a smile on his face.

"Yes. I was there when it happened. I was going to try to adopt you, but they already sent you away. I searched forever for you. I understand what you went through. I saw my parents killed in front of me when I was young. After all this is over, you can stay with me. I've seen your skills. I want you to be my partner and join Young Justice with Wally. Do you want to?" He ask. I can't believe it. I hug him.

"Yes, please," I tell him. He hugs me back and then lets go. "Also, in the morning to tell Wally who you are, wake him up as Batman. I want to see how loud he screams," I tell him. He chuckles at that.

"I'll see about that. Now go get some sleep," he tells me. I nod and head towards my room. For the first time in years I sleep peacefully.

Hoped you liked it. Action in the next chapter.


	18. Oh, No

**Hey guys! Here's the action! There is a reason the title is called Oh, no. This is going up instead of Project Traitor because of bad writer's block for Project Traitor and this was already written.**

 **Pixie07-Thanks!**

 **Unlucky Alis-I think I'm going to do the one-shots**

 **Ahsola02-Let's see if the scene made the cut.**

* * *

 **Dick's(POV)**

I woke up to a scream from Wally's room. I jump out of my bed to see what happened. I meet Roy at the door laughing. I peek in to see what happened and a funny site it was. Wally was on the floor with Batman standing over him. I burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually did it, Bruce," I say between laughs. Roy and Wally looks at me confused.

"Wait, Bruce?" Roy asks. Bruce nods and takes off his cowl.

"Oh my God, Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Wally exclaims while getting up.

"Yes, you two can't tell a soul. Not even your teammates Wally. The only reason I told you two is because Dick found the Batcave and saw me," he states. Roy and Wally look over at me. I smirk at them.

"Can I tell them?" I ask him.

"Yes, I'm going down to see what Alfred is cooking," he says as he walks away. Wally and Roy turn towards me.

"Guys, I found a new home. Bruce is taking me in as his ward. Also, meet the new partner of Batman and new addition to Young Justice. After all this is over," I told them. They both grin at me. Wally tackles me with a hug and Roy chuckles.

"That's great! Now I have a buddy at Mt. Justice," he exclaims letting go of me. Roy comes over and ruffles my hair.

"Looks like I'll have to visit the kiddie moutain more often," he says as Wally pouts. I laugh.

"Let's go down and eat," I say. We walk down the stairs to go get some breakfast.

"Alfred, I don't know how it is possible to make pancakes this amazing," I tell him after taking another bite.

"I have my ways, Master Richard," he tells me. Wait, what did he call me.

"You know you don't have to call me that," I tell him. I'm definitely not going to get use to this.

"Don't even try. I've tried before and it didn't work," Bruce tells me. I chuckle at that.

"Hey, can I sneak into my old house tonight to get some stuff?" I ask. Bruce looks a little uneasy.

"What if Gabe is there?" He ask.

"I'll go with him. Dick can go in his old Robin outfit and I can go as Kid Flash," Wally states.

"I guess, but be very careful. Well, I got to go to work, bye," he says as he gets up and walks out the door.

"Kid Flash and Robin working together. Never thought that would happen," Roy says with a smile. I laugh a little and Wally's phone starts ringing.

"Looks like it's the team. I'll put them on speaker," he says as he answers. He sets the phone on the table. "Hello."

"Hey Kid Mouth. How's it going. We haven't heard from you in a while," Artemis says.

"His name's not Kid Mouth, it's popcorn face," I say through the phone. Wally glares at me.

"Popcorn face?" She asks, amused.

"Fell asleep in a popcorn bowl. Now potty mouth won't stop calling me popcorn face," Wally says.

"Potty mouth?" She ask.

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions. Potty mouth is Dick because on the first day he met Wally he cussed him out in Romani," Roy explains.

"Wait, Roy's there. What happened?" Artemis asks.

"Um, we had to relocate because he found us. Roy came here to help us and that's about it," Wally explains.

"Gosh, why does trouble always follow you? Well, we just wanted to tell you guys to stay safe. Bye," she tells us.

"Bye," Wally says and hangs up.

"Aw, does Wally have a girlfriend," I tease. Roy puts his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Wally's face turns tomato red.

"What, no! She's annoying and mean!" Wally exclaims. I start laughing.

"I was just messing with you. Stay whelmed. Maybe you do have a crush on her," I tell him. I don't know how it's possible, but he turns even redder.

"Shut up," he tells me. I chuckle a little more.

"Ok, if you're done arguing about your girlfriend, do you guys want to play basketball?" Roy asks. I groan.

"Not after Wally cheated using his speed," I tell him.

"Hey! You cheated, too! I don't think acrobatics are involved in basketball," Wally tries to defend himself.

"Bruce told me about a training room," Roy suggest.

"Sounds good. Where is it?" I ask.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Wow," was the only word that came out of my mouth. The room was huge! Different types of training equipment were all over the place. I look around and see some untouched acrobatics equipment. A smile creeps onto my face. While Wally and Roy are looking around, I walk over to the uneven bars. I grab on to the lower one and start practicing.

I can't believe how good it feels! I do about ten more flips and then land. I see Roy and Wally gaping at me.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Wally exclaims. I smile at that.

"You can take the boy out of the circus, but you can't take the circus out of the boy," I tell him, smiling. He laughs. For the rest of the day we train.

The training ended in me kicking both Roy's and Wally's butt in sparing, more acrobatics, and Wally running into the wall. Roy retires to his room while Wally and I suit up. Wally puts on his Kid Flash uniform and I put on my old Robin outfit. I look at Wally as we exit.

"Brings back memories, huh?" I ask him. He scowls at me.

"Not good ones for me. Get on my back. I can run faster if you do that instead of holding onto your arm," he tells me. I nod and jump on his back.

"Giddy up, horsie," I say. He glares at me.

"Just don't," he says. I laugh as he runs towards Central City.

* * *

When we reach my house he dumps me on the ground. I look up and glare at him. He pulls out a energy bar and starts eating it.

"Ow," I state while getting up. He finishes his food and looks at the house.

"Ok, do we just walk through the front door?" He ask. I laugh and shake my head. I look at my window on the second story. I grab onto the tree near the window and climb to the top. I stand on a branch and jump towards the window. I grab the ledge and pull myself up. Luckily the window was still open. I crawl through and then look at Wally on the ground.

"Coming?" I ask.

"You know what? I'm taking the front door," he says then runs through the doorway. He appears behind me. "Okay, what do we need to get?"

"It's all in the closet," I tell him walking to the closet. He follows me and I open the door. I find the loose floorboard and pry it off. In the little hole was my old circus uniform, the poster, my old stuff elephant, and a family photo. I put it all in a box in my closet and pick the box up. Wally and I were to into looking at my stuff, that we didn't notice someone sneaking up. Something hit my head and darkness welcomed me.

 **Cliff-hanger! Please review! I was going to make it longer, but i wanted the cliff-hanger.**


	19. Holy Plot Twist Batman

Hey, guys I'm currently looking for a Beta for my Young Justice and Percy Jackson stories. If you guys know anyone please PM me!

Piper1996-Yeah, I did. My brain got mixed up. Lol.

IndiaMoore-Thanks

Guest of Honor-Because I'm a evil person who loves cliffhangers.

rose and 10-Sorry, it had to be done.

Wally's(POV)

I awoke with a pain in my head. I groaned and lifted myself up. I rubbed the back of my head and found a bump. _Huh, where'd that come from?_ I looked around at the room I was in. I saw a little bit of blood beside me that wasn't mine. I looked at the clock on the wall that read ten o'clock at night. Then I remembered.

The yelp from Dick. The bat, I think, colliding with the back of my head. Passing out. It was nine when we came here. Oh God! It's been an hour and Dick's missing! Is that blood…. My thoughts trailed off as I race through the front door towards Gotham with the box in my hands. _Dick, you better be okay._

I raced through Gotham towards the manor. As the huge brick house came to view, I ran even faster. I reached the house and barged through the doors to a very surprised Alfred and Roy. My stomach chose to growl at that moment. _Stop it, stomach! More important things to worry about!_

"Hey Wally," Roy paused, "Where's Dick?" Roy and Alfred must've seen my worried face because they took one, too.

"House *huff* bat *huff* knocked out *huff* missing," I huffed out. Both of their eyes widen.

"Alfred, contact Bruce," Roy ordered. Alfred nodded and wasted no time. Roy turned towards me. "Tell me everything." I did.

Dick's(POV)

I awoke to a sharp pain in my head. I groaned. Last thing I remember was being with Wally at Gabe's house and a sharp pain in my…. Oh no, please no. I cracked my eyes open and gasped at what I saw.

I was in at circus tent. The red and white stripes bright in the dark. The stands were empty and there was a trapeze behind me. I was tied to a chair on the ringmaster's stand. I felt blood oozing out on the back of my head. I good feel my mask and I was still in my Robin outfit.

I looked at the rope tieing me to the chair. They weren't the strongest, but they could still hold me. Ropes tied my legs to the chair's legs and another rope tied around my chest and biceps. My lower arms were free. I smirked. _Big mistake._ I started to fiddle in my pocket to find the pocket knife I keep hidden when I heard foot steps. I took my hand out and made it go limp.

"Well, well, well, looks like the circus freak was the bird after all," a voice I knew so well mocked. _Gabe._ He wasn't alone through. I squinted to try to see the other figure better, but a spotlight blinded me at the last second. I blinked away the spots and saw who it was. White hair, different colored eyes, and a toothpick. My blood went cold.

Anthony freaking Zucco. Tony Zucco. My masked eyes narrowed. Yes, I was afraid, but some reason being in my Robin identity made me feel braver. Like my mom and dad were standing right by me.

"Gabe, Zucco," I spat at them. A creepy smile spread across Gabe's ugly face.

"Name's not Gabe, brat," he said, "That was just a cover name. My real name is Andrew Zucco." My blood froze again. I was living with the brother of my parent's murderer? Now, that's messed up, but i worked up my courage anyways.

"Ah, so ugliness does run in the family?" I asked, mockingly, "I'd hate to see what your mother looked like. Ew." I sent a fake shudder down my back. Gabe's smile turned to a frown. He suddenly seemed blurry. Oh great, a mild concussion. When the blurriness cleared up, Gabe, er, Andrew's face was inches from my own.

"Oh, you're going to get it, brat," he huffed out angrily. I had to hold back a gag from his breath. It reeked! I saw a chance and I took it. I slammed my head into his. He jerked back and held his forehead. I started feeling dizzy and like I was going to puke.

Andrew recovered and stands in front of me. I saw another chance and vomited on his shoes. He got red in the face and I thought I could see steam coming out of his ears. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Zucco smirking and Andrew's fist flying towards my face.

Roy's(POV)

I listened to Wally's short story. _He better be okay._ I could tell that Wally felt guilty, but it wasn't his fault. It was Gabe's. _Why did he sound familiar?_ After Wally finished I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Wally, it's not your fault," I tried to reason with him, "but, gah, why can't I remember why his name sounds familiar?" I run my hand through my hair feeling frustrated. I then notice the box in Wally's hands. "What's that?" I lead Wally to the couch to sit.

"Oh, Dick's old stuff," Wally answered. I pull out a stuffed elephant. "That was his when he was nine. He brought it to school once. He said it's name was stikia." I chuckled. It was well-loved, you could tell that. I pulled out the next item. It was a poster. "The Flying Graysons. See, that one is Dick." Wally pointed at the smallest one. I smiled. _I hope Batman's close._

I pulled out an old, small, red, green, and yellow, skin tight suit. "His old acrobatic suit. Hey, maybe Alfred can make his new suit like this. With a cape, utility belt, gloves, and us his mask," Wally suggested. _Hm, good idea._ I pulled out the last item that made my heart hurt. It was a picture of Dick with his parents in their costumes. "That was his parents."

Before my heart can break even more, Alfred and Bruce came in. Bruce was Batman at the moment. Alfred walked over to the box.

"This must be Master Richard's items. I will take them to his room," Alfred says, picking the box up. I stopped him before he left.

"You should look at his costume closely," I hinted. Alfred understood what I meant and left. Bruce walked to where he was in front of us.

"Talk," he ordered. Wally started explaining and I kept on wondering how I knew Gabe. When Wally finished it hit me.

"Gabe isn't Gabe's real name," I realized. Bruce and Wally stopped and stared at me. "How could be so stupid? It's Andrew. Andrew Zucco."

Did you guys like the plot twist? Please Review!


	20. The Beginning of the End

Okay, guys. Sorry to tell you this, but I will be updating randomly not every week. Life has been crazy and with the new stories coming out, it's a little overwhelming. I will make sure to update once or twice a month on all stories. In other news, next chapter will be the last one. Expect a long Author's note. Also voting will be held for which one-shots you want me to do first.

Emotionless and Soulless: All will be revealed in this chapter.

xSaphirexRosesxFanx: Yeah, he can't get a break.

FrostyAngelWings: Thanks! Let's see if the Zucco Brothers win or not.

winterandsnow: Yeah, well I'm very new to writing and I'm only twelve. I learn from my mistakes, but i continue writing.

Pixie07: Sure was.

Piper1996: Um, what does "then pre 52" mean. It's probably really obvious and when you tell me I'll want to whack my head into a wall. I know Bats is going to be so angry.

Dick's(POV)

I was really starting to hate passing out. I have passed at least three times. Ga, erm, Andrew and Anthony really did a number on me, but they finally left for a little bit. _Well, better see the extent of the injuries._ Let see, mild concussion, black eye, broken nose, pretty sure I fractured a rib, broken wrist, and a lot of knife scratches. Yay.

I did break out of my ropes once and that is how I got the fractured ribs. Now, I have chains around me instead and they took away my pocket knife! This is _Dis_ astrous, heavy on the _dis_. It's been at least five hours and I have a feeling if Bruce, Roy, and Wally don't get here soon, I'm pretty sure I won't see tomorrow. Before Anthony left he told me "The last Grayson shall fall," and I'm pretty sure that's me.

I looked around the tent to see how many goons there are. I counted about ten. No way I could take them out. I started to mess around in my pocket secretly to see if I had anything else. I found an old nail. No idea why I had that. Wait, maybe I could use it on the lock.

I smirked. I started to jiggle the nail in the lock. _Please work. Please hurry Wally, Roy, and Bruce._

one hours earlier

Roy's(POV)

Wally and Bruce stared at me in shock. I couldn't blame them. I really dropped some bad news on them.

"How are you sure," Bruce asked, uncertain.

"He got in some trouble in Star City," I started to explain, "Ollie and I took out his goons. We got one to confess who Gabe was, but we never found him. Should've known. I can't really remember little details like that." It was true. I don't know why, but I can't remember stuff from when I first started. It really bothered me.

"Hm, that's why he adopted Dick," Bruce started to conclude. "He wanted to make Dick's life miserable." I nodded. _Makes sense._

"But how do we find him?" Wally asked. _Good question._

"If I were Gabe, um, Andrew, I probably go to where it all started," I said. Bruce's eyes widen.

"Get suited up and go to the grandfather clock," Bruce ordered. "That's the entrance to the Batcave." He turned around to walk away.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Bruce turned around a little bit.

"We're going to the circus."

Dick's(POV)

I dropped the nail. That's right, the amazing Robin dropped the freaking nail. It clattered to the ground. I wanted to bang my head against the wall so bad. Luckily, the guards are dumb and tired so they weren't paying attention.

You know what I wasn't excepting? A pebble hitting me on the top of my head. I looked up highly confused. What I saw made me want to cry out in joy. Kid Flash and Red Arrow, or Wally and Roy, were crouching on the trapeze platform. Bruce wasn't there, but I'm pretty sure he was going after a little someone.

I saw Wally wince when he saw my injuries. Can't blame him. Not really looking like my dazzling self. Roy put his finger to his lips and loaded three arrows. He then proceeded to shoot and he trapped five goons. They shouldn't of been standing so close. Wally dropped down and took out the remainder five when they were still in shock. Seriously, they call themselves goons.

Roy walked behind me and picked the lock with his arrow. Wally help get the chains off of me.

"What did you do to get chains?" Roy asked. I was going to answer when Wally scooped me up in a hug. My ribs burned with protest as I grunted. Wally let go of me and I almost fell. Roy caught me and let me lean on him as Wally kept on saying sorry. The blood loss and head wound must of really messed me up.

"S'kay," I slurred, "jest ribs surt."

"They must've done a number on you," Roy commented. I nodded which was a terrible idea. Headache. I was about to ask about Bruce when a chilling voice spoke.

"Time for the last Grayson to fall."

*BANG*

A searing pain was sent through my shoulder as I fell. The last thing I saw was Roy and Wally leaning over me, looking worried, and some guy in a black suit going crazy on Anthony Zucco.

Wally's(POV)

"Ok, you two go find Dick and I'll find the Zucco brothers," Batman told us as he went to find the Zuccos. I looked over at Roy.

"Okay, what's the plan?" I asked.

"See that trapeze?" I nodded. "Well it's above Dick. We need to climb to that platform," he points at the the farthest platform, "and alert Dick by throwing a pebble at his head. After we alert him, I'll take out some with my arrows and you'll take out the rest while I untie Dick. Okay?" I nodded and we headed up to the platform.

I grabbed a stray pebble and through at Dick's head. I saw him tense up. He then looked up at me confused. After he saw me a smile crossed his face.

Oh, his face. It was all bruised up. Blood was coming from the back of his head. His nose was swollen and he has a black eye. His hair was matted down with blood. I winced.

Roy put a finger to his lips and Dick nodded. Roy pulled out his arrows and trapped five goons. Before the others could attack, I knocked them out. Roy went over and unlocked Dick. I went over and helped get the chains off.

"What did you do to get chains?" Roy asked. Before he could answer I scooped him up in a hug. He grunted with pain and I quickly let go of him. He would of fell if Roy didn't catch him. I started to apologize over and over.

"S'kay," he slurred, "jest ribs surt." Wow, he must be hurt bad.

"They must've done a number on you," Roy commented. Dick nodded, but seemed to regret that. I was going to ask if he was okay when a voice caught me off guard.

"Time for the last Grayson to fall."

*BANG*

Dick fell as a bullet hit his shoulder. Roy caught him and laid him on the ground. I looked towards Tony to see Batman beating the living daylights out of him. I turned back to Dick. He already blacked out. I started to remember some medic training. I took off his hoodie to see the wound. His ribs were bruised, probably fractured. I looked at his shoulder to see that it was a clean shot. Roy had his hand on his neck.

"He still has a pulse, weak, but it's there," Roy said. I let out a small sigh of relief. Batman then came jogging over to us. He opened up his utility belt and threw bandages at me. I started wrapping Dick's shoulder up.

"I already called Alfred and the police," Batman said as he scooped Dick up careful of his injuries. We ran over to the Batmobile and speed away towards Gotham.

Hoped you guys liked it. Reviews make me go faster!


	21. All Good Things Must End

Wow, I can't believe this is the end. I want to thank all of you guys. You guys have been supportive of this story. 77 reviews, 90 followers, 62 favorites, 17,233 views. This wouldn't be possible without you. Now, I'm not good with sappy stuff so on with the business. Votes for the first one-shot for thief and hero will be at the bottom!

SuperNovKim: Glad you loved them! Didn't see that coming did ya. I love daddybats and big bros Wally and Roy, too.

demigodphan12: Thanks!

rose and 10: Time to see what happened.

shadowswithouthope: Vote then.

Pixie07: I hope so, too.

Piper1996: I hate auto correct, too. Yeah, I understand what you're saying. Tony was actually the one who shot him or I might of mistyped. Let's see how I finished it.

Emma: Perfectly fine. Thanks! Also, yes! It's quite hard to find Robin's backstory with him still being young and the with the graphics actually being good.

Misswinterandshow: Yeah, I actually thought of that last minute because I needed a way for Roy to know Gabe and the other reason wasn't that good. Thanks!

Wally's(POV)

Twenty-three hours. That's how long it had been since Dick got shot. Twenty-three hours. That's how long Dick has been passed out for. Twenty-one hours. That's how long ago when Dr. Leslie Thompson finished patching him up.

Bruce had gone on patrol to clear his mind. I could see how much this pained him. I had promised him that he would sit by Dick's side until Bruce could. Roy had gone to the batcomputer to inform the team. Alfred had gone to make snacks and prepare Dick's room. He had brought down Dick's stuffed Elephant for him.

Me? I was right by Dick's side in the infirmary. Dick wasn't in pretty shape. His eye had an ice pack on it. His head was wrapped up. His nose had that weird broken nose things on. His chest was wrapped like a mummy and so was his wrist. The knife scratches were stitched up.

The worst one was the bullet wound. The wound that might or might not kill him. It had been cleaned up, sewed up, and bandaged. It still haunted me through. We should of been more careful. _I_ should have been more careful.

His old, worn out, gray elephant with a purple cape was sitting in between his body and arm. Any other day I would tease him, but today was not the day.

I looked at the clock beside the bed. Only one more minute till a full day being passed out. Before my depressing mood could become worse, a groan sounded through the room. I quickly looked over at Dick and saw his eyes blink open. His good hand was twitching. I nearly cheered out in happiness.

"Roy! Get Alfred and tell him to get Batman and then get your speedy butt over here!" I yelled as loud as I could, knowing that saying "speedy" would make him listen. I heard a thump then a curse. "And wash your mouth out with soap!"

"For the last time it's RED ARROW and why?" He asked, yelling.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally waking up!" I yelled. I heard a cheer then a bunch of stumbling running noises.I also heard a "Alfred, tell Bats to get his butt here".

"Is he waking up?" I jumped nearly five feet into the air. Batman with his cowl off was standing behind me. Roy entered with Alfred looking shocked at Batman, but he brushed it off.

"See for yourself," I told them. Bright blue eyes snapped open with a groan. He tried to rub his eyes with his bad wrist, but I stopped him. "Whoa, pottymouth. I don't think you should do that." He also tried to sit up, but Bruce pushed him back.

"Here, let me put the bed in sitting mode." Bruce pushed a button and the top part raised. Dick looked around a little more and groaned again.

"I feel like I got shot," he said through gritted teeth. Roy suppressed a chuckle.

"Because you did, you big idiot," Roy explained, smacking Dick lightly on his head. "You really had us worried."

"Well, getting kidnapped wasn't on my agenda," Dick joked. Then he looked confused when he looked at his stuffed elephant. "What the heck is Sitka doing here?"

"Oh, so that's what you call it," I thought outloud. "Alfred brought him here. You've been out for a while."

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"Um, twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes," I told him. He looked at me wide eyed. "Almost a full day, but you thankfully woke up."

"The Zuccos?"

"Jail. They might or might not have some broken bones," Bruce replied. I _wonder_ how they got broken bones. Sarcasm, the greatest gift of all. Dick smirked.

"Life's gonna be better isn't it?" He asked. Bruce nodded. Dick smiled sleepily and yawned.

"You better get some rest, Master Richard," Alfred told him. Dick nodded and his eyes started to close. Alfred went up stairs to get his room ready. Before Dick went to sleep, he said four words that meant a lot to us.

"Please don't leave me."

"Never." Bruce, Roy, and I said.

It had been two months since the accident happened and Dick was improving great. He was healed all the way. Roy and I visited four times a week, but for the last two weeks we couldn't. Rumor in Gotham that a bird was helping Batman. Now all I could wonder was when he was going to join the team.

Roy was currently visiting Mt. Justice while the rest of the team was laying lazily upon the couch. Roy and I were part of them. That's when the Zeta beams whirled to life.

Batman Zero One

Everyone perked up thinking it was a mission. Roy and I were hoping for Dick.

Robin B Zero Seven

Roy and I quickly jumped up and ran towards the Zeta beams, the others following. When I got there I saw Dick dressed like an acrobat. He wore a red skin tight shirt (I don't know what else to call it.) that had a black line going down the middle. The sleeve went to his middle bicep. Three yellow latches were on the black streak. A black circle with a yellow "R" over his heart. His pants were black with red on his outer thighs. His shoes were black with gray bottoms. His cape went to a little bit longer than his knees. The outside was black and the inside was yellow. Black gloves were on both hands. One looked like a holo-computer. His signature black mask rested on his eyes. A yellow utility belt also rested on his hips.

Dick's(POV)

"This is my partner and your new teammate-" Suddenly I was tackled in a hug by two red heads.

"Robin!" They finished for Batman. I hugged them back.

"Good to see you, too, guys," I said as they let me back up. I noticed Artemis narrowed her eyes at me.

"Aren't you that thief we caught?" She said. I scowled at the thief.

"Yes and I'm not a thief anymore," I told her.

"What kind of skills do you have?" Gosh, this girl had a lot of questions.

"Acrobatics, hacking, genius brains, throwing flying discs, bo-staff, fighting of course, and amazing wordplay," I said.

"Also he crackles creepily and disappears in the shadow like a bat," Wally adds.

"Hm, doesn't look that much like a bat," she decided.

"You do know he's standing right behind me, right?" I asked her. Her eyes widened a little bit.

"How about we show you around the mountain and observe your fighting techniques?" Aqualad offered. I looked to Batman for permission.

"Before you go Robin, you must answer one question," he told me. I looked at him confused. What question? "Do you remember when Black Canary and I asked you if you were a thief or hero and you couldn't decide?" I nodded. "Time to make that choice, Robin. Are you a thief or a hero?"

I honestly was startled by that question. I looked around and saw Roy's and Wally's encouraging smile, Artemis's smirk, Aqualad's and Miss Martian's kind one, even Superboy was smiling slightly. Then I looked a Batman and saw a smile only a Bat could see. I answered his question with no hesitation.

"Hero."

The End

The moment when the title makes sense. Now time for your options for the one-shots.

The team observing Robin's skill

Wally and Dick meeting for the first time

First thief Robin fight with Flash and Kid Flash

First time becoming Robin the thief

The team's first mission with Robin

Please Review to vote! Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
